FNAF:Under the suits
by The Vanishing Author
Summary: Nick finally gets a full-time job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza but he doesn't know what will await him and the new bonds he is gonna form. Rated MA for language,sexual scenes,and if I feel like it gore. Please leave a review and follow up for new chapters to come,but chapters might come late or not at all.Spam me with Messages if you want me to continue and I might.
1. Chapter 1

**Under The Suits ** Hello This is my first fanfiction so forgive me if I mess up and this first chapter might be long depends cuz I'm setting the story and stuff

Anyway this takes place after the bad ending in FNAF,

where mike is fired for tampering with the animatronics.

Now he is replaced by the new guard Nicholas or nick for short

This is a harem meaning he hooks-up with everyone

This is rated MA for sexual themes and language.

Oh and if something's in () it means an action and _this means the character is thinking. _-

7:00 am

**Intro**

Today was a normal like any other day for was another day of searching for a job in the local , even after graduating college with a master degree in engineering , Nicholas couldn't find any jobs in the local area and did not feel like leaving the town he has spent so much of his life , like a beacon of hope he saw an ad for a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as a night Nicholas wasn't the body builder type, he had a good amount of muscle on his body because of regularly going to the gym to keep his body in shape,so he decided to try for the got ready and decided to go around 10 pm after one of his part time jobs.

3:35 pm

**Nick's POV**

After eating some lunch and changing clothes,I decided to apply for the job at Fazbear's took 20 minutes to get there since my apartment was near a highway that had an exit near the pizzeria.I parked and headed to the front door.I walked in and asked the nearest employee"where's your boss?".He pointed me to a fat man in casual clothing,talking to a janitor.I go up to him,tap him on the shoulder and say"excuse me I'm here to apply for the job as night guard."He shoos the janitor and replies"Follow me." he takes me backstage,gives me a contract and says"sign this.".I sign it and give it back."you're hired and you start tomorrow so get here at 12 pm...what's your name?"."Nicholas but you can me Nick"I reply."Well have a good day nick."he says.I walk out the pizzeria and drive away.

[next day]11:45 pm

**Nick's POV**

I decided to get here a little early to look around the pizzeria and check out my workplace.

As I walked in ,I guess the boss saw me and decided to greet me,"Hey nick why are you here so early?"."I wanted to look around the place and look at where I'm working before my shift starts."I reply."My boss says"Well that's great enthusiasm, ok well then follow me.".He takes me to the front of the stage and says(pointing to the animatronics first at a bear, then a bunny, and next a chicken)"This is freddy,bonnie,and chika,you'll be watching them as well as this pizzeria."(walking down a hallway to a small room with a monitor showing the rooms,a fan,some kids drawings on the wall, and an office chair inside)"This is where you'll watch the pizzeria and between 12 pm and 6 am we run on a generator that has limited power to save money so be careful to not use all the power cuz then you stuck in the dark."An alarm on my desk started to go off flashing the time 11:50 pm."Look like it's almost the start of your I got to lock up the pizzeria so see you are keys to the pizzeria when you leave after your shift."

12:00pm

As Nick sat there in his phone starts to ring and a voice comes on.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."Call ends.

"_Wait! What!? This must be a prank right? They animatronics don't move do they. Its probably just a prank I need to calm down."_I second doubt myself and look at the cameras. _Bonnie's gone where the fuck is she! _(checks cameras 1A/B/C,2A/B,3,4,5,6,7,)_"Where the fuck is she!"(presses the button for left door light)[Time is 1 am right now]_

11:30 pm

Bonnie's POV

It's a quiet day at the staff seems to be cleaning the pizzeria as the owner walks a young man walks in ,who has dark skin,black hair, and hazel eyes,he taps the boss on the have a little conversation and walk around the 25 minutes they come back to the front of the pizzeria and the owner hands him a uniform and a set of keys._"I guess he's the new night looks nice._The owner locks up the pizzeria and says goodbye to the new night night guard walks to the camera room and the lights turn off."Looks like we have a new night guard lets give him a scare.I want to go first.."says Chica"No you went first last hasn't gotten a chance"replies Freddy.I reply lost in thought"What? Oh yay ok."I sneak into the hall near the room the night guard's in and I see seems scared_."He begins to _panic."Where the fuck is she!"he he starts to walk to the door and presses something and the light go off and he screams as he sees me and falls back.

**To be continued **

Thanks for reading my fan fiction next chapter might be here in maybe 2 or 3 might be in next chapter(wink wink)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is coming out late had a few problems and had family visit ,so forgive me.

Thanks for following this and leave some reviews please. oh and working on a second story might not be so good but when I post it I would like some reviews for it as well.

if there is text with no she said this or she replied then that means it belongs to whoever's POV is being told but I will still do I said or something like that if it needs to be there.

Had to fix this chapter sometimes my mind gets ahead of my fingers

12:30pm

**Nick's POV**

I see Bonnie at the door and scream as I fall back."Don't kill me!Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"I as I say this Bonnie seems to pause ,taking a chance I get up as fast as I can and close the door.I calm down knowing that Bonnie is on the other side but I jump as I hear knocking on the window and see it's then begins to talk after she sees that she has my attention"Please let me in I just want to talk I'm tired of scaring people and you look nice.".I feel stupid for doing this, knowing that this might lead to my death,I open the door.I take a few steps back as Bonnie begins to walk towards then looks at me and asks"Do you have a screwdriver so I could show you a secret.".I look in my desk and pull one out, she then proceeds to walk to a panel on the floor and opens it."My friends might worry about me but this should give us some time tell me about yourself."I reply "My name is Nicholas and can I ask you something?",she says "sure what is it?",I ask"Are you female because you sound like one but don't really look the part?","Well that's rude of course I'm female this is just like a outer layer ,look let me show you.". The suit seems to open up and parts begin to fall off to reveal a beautiful humanoid robot rabbit with c cup breasts and dazzling violet eyes look back at me.I blush and I start to get an erection yet feel weird for feeling attracted to a robot.

**Bonnie's POV **

.I notice Nicholas blush and the bulge in his pants get stiffer."Do you like what you see?" I say as I strike a pose and push my breasts, he nods and I decide to take it further.

**Nick's POV**

Bonnie starts to walk towards me and grabs at my pants and begins to unzip them and pulls out my erection and says "wow you're really packing something here." as she begins to stroke then gets onto her knees and begins to slowly take the whole length of my cock into her mouth.I moan as she swirls her tongue around my member and at the same time she fingers her now dripping entrance which I did not notice was there but as I do, I notice it looks so much like the real going through the motions for a few more minutes I release my warmth into her mouth and some begins to even drip to her down her then stands up and sits on my lap as she puts my still rock hard erection into her starving begins to bounce up and getting into the feel of it I begin to add my own don't notice a pair of eyes watch us from the right window pleasuring itself as I take the lead and pound into Bonnie as she bites my shirt and screams my name into it as to muffle her voice from the begins to moan louder which hints me that she is close to her climax and so I begin to bring up my pace as I am also close to my climax as well.I feel her legs buckle as I release my seed into her fake womb and at same time the pairs of eyes seem to drop as whoever they belong seems to climax with us.

12:15pm  
>Chica's POV<p>

"_What's taking Bonnie so long.I'm pretty sure I heard the night guard scream earlier.".She should have come back now._"hey Freddy I'm gonna go check on Bonnie,be right back."."Ok and when you see her bring her back.".I nod and walk into the right hallway. I'm halfway through the hallway when I a hear thud.I walk a little faster to check the noise but the doors are closed so I like through the window.I see Bonnie but without her suit."_What is she doing!?We're not suppose to let humans know what we really look like._"She then begins to move towards the night guard."_What is she doing now_"I whisper to myself as she then begins to pose in front of the night guard.I notice the night guard get an erection"_Don't look at Bonnie like that,pervert". _I blush as I see Bonnie unzip the night guards pants and rub his erection.5 minutes in the man cums in her mouth.I feel hot so I take my suit off slowly so I don't make any noise._"Man I wish that was !What am I thinking?!I don't want to have sex with a filthy human."_I look down and I notice my dripping entrance and I begin to finger myself after I she Bonnie start to ride the night guard.I go faster as Bonnie bites into the night guards shirt.

The night guards begins to go faster and then finishes with a final thrust as I climax and fall back.

After I get my energy back I run into the restroom to clean myself up then I walk back on stage and act like I saw nothing.I notice Bonnie walk back to the stage with her suit back on._"I'm gonna question her after I talk to that night guard." _

_Sorry guys that this chapter is short I'm kinda having a writer's block but lucky for u guys I have another story coming might not be to good it's one of the reasons that this story is coming out late but please once I publish the next story be sure to read and review._


End file.
